Perfil de un héroe
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: ¡Extra, extra! ¡Los caballeros del zodiaco! Pasen, conoscanlos. ¿Se preguntaron qué escribiría Drew en el periódico? Sí señoras y señores, este es el epílogo de Reportera del Zodiaco. ¡Que lo disfruten!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados acontinuación no me pertenecen, (con excepción del personaje de Drew.) estos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

_Narración en cursiva= partes del artículo._

**Gracias a Silentforce666 y Gran Hana, por tomarse la molestia en checar el artículo. Perdón po darles lata señoritas, ¡pero no saben cuanto se los agradesco!**

**PERFIL DE UN HÉROE**

* * *

><p><strong>7:33 A.M. 30 DE JULIO DEL 2008, SANTUARIO DE ATHENA.<strong>

-¡Maestro, maestro…! -Kiki se adentraba a toda velocidad al templo de Aries- ¡Aquí está el periódico maestro!

Semejante noticia casi hace que Mu se atragantara con su café. Como un resorte se levantó de la silla, dejándo a un lado su taza, y tomando ansiosamente el periódico.

-…

-… ¿No me lo va a leer maestro? -el de Aries respingó ligeramente, enajenado de la presencia del pequeño pelirrojo, quien lo veía con grandes ojos curiosos, como si estuvieran apunto de abrir los regalos de navidad-

-Si, ¿no nos lo vas a leer Mu? -el aludido giró en redondo en un acto reflejo para encarar al dueño de aquella voz-

-¡Milo! -Para sorpresa del primer guardían, el de Escorpio venía acompañado por el resto de los dorados; y cabe mencionar, que aún estaban en pijamas- ¿Y ustedes qué estás haciendo acá… tan temprano?

-Es que el chaval repartidor de peródicos no llega hasta arriba

Comentó animadamente Shura, siendo acompañado por Aioros, quien a su vez guiaba por los hombros al adormilado león; aunque este más bien parecía sonámbulo, dado a la perezosa forma en que arrastraba los pasos sin dignarse a despegar los ojos.

-¡Ñaaaaam…! -bostezaba Aioria exageradamente, prácticamente en una perfecta imitación del león de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer- ¿A qué hora llegué aquí? -preguntó con desfachatez, estirándose en el proceso-

-¿Huele a hot cakes, o es mi hambre? -así era cómo daba los buenos días el de Tauro-

-Yo no sé ustedes, -Kanon también se metía a la cocina como Pedro por su casa, yendo directito a la cafetera- pero después de ver lo ocurrente que es Drew… ¿se imaginan cómo escribirá?

-Sírvete café con toda confianza Kanon -nótese el sarcasmo del carnero-

-Por eso me adelanté, Mu. -respondió de lo más quitado de la pena, al tiempo que le ponía crema a su café- Yo sé que tu casa es mi casa, y viceversa, obviamente.

-Dirás MI casa -aclaró el mayor de Géminis, arrebatándole el café a su menor-

-¡Oye! ¡Mi cafecito! ¡Dame acá, que si no me pongo de malas!

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! -alzó la voz el de Libra- Ya siéntense y dejen que Mu nos lea el periódico

-¡¿Qué? Aparte de que me invaden a estas horas de la mañana, ¿todavía tengo que leerselos?

-Ni te hagas del rogar que a tí te encantan esas estupideces de la poesía -añadió Máscara Mortal, reclinándose en su asiento y subiendo los pies a la mesa-

-No son estupideces -murmuró el sonrojado carnerito-

-No le hagas caso Mu -Shaka posó una solidaria mano en el hombro de su amigo-

-Es cierto Mu -se anexó Afrodita- Sólo lo dice por que lee peor que un tartamudo.

-¡REPITE ESO, PEZ PAYASO!

-Mu, ¿serías tan amable de leer el peródico? -pidió el siempre solemne Camus de Acuario- siéntete libre de omitir la presencia de los demás, yo si te pondré atención -se puede ver al resto de los santos viéndole resentidamente-

-Ya que lo piden así por las buenas... -se encogió de hombros y carraspeó; silenciando en el acto a aquellos que atentaban armar barullo-

PERFIL DE UN HÉROE, POR A. DREW

_Es una mañana de verano en Rodorio, y el inclemente calor parece no dar tregua. Sin embargo, la majestuosidad hipnotizante que impone aquella edificación, conocida como "El Santuario de Athena," inspira a cualquiera a recorrer el sinuoso trayecto, con tal de discubrir el secreto del aura etérea que emana. Pero sobretodo, el de los misteriosos guardiánes que la custodian. Jóvenes identificados como "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco."_

_Recientemente, estos hombres han tomado popularidad debido a sus heroicas hazañas. Dichos guerreros conforman el ejército de la diosa mitológica Athena, (deidad de la sabiduría y la guerra justa). La ya mencionada milicia consta de caballeros y amazonas, cada uno vistiendo una armadura la cuál representa las 88 constelaciones celestes. De entre las filas de este ejército sobresalen aquellos situados en la cumbre de la jerarquía de guerreros: los caballeros dorados, hombres quienes están bajo la protección de las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco. _

_Sin embargo, la identidad de estos jóvenes permanence aún desconocida para el resto de los ciudadanos; por lo tanto, ¿cómo es que estos hombres pueden calificar como héroes? ¿Qué condiciónes los acreditan como tales? Entre las muchas cualidades de uno, las que son generalmente conocidas son la valentía, generosidad, y compasión. "Mi misión, al igual que todos los santos de oro, es la de proteger a este santuario y a la diosa Athena en contra de cualquier enemigo…. resguardar el bien de la humanidad cuando sea necesario. Mi vida entera está dedicada a ello," comenta solemnemente el caballero de Aires, Mu Jalili._

-¿Cómo supo mi apellido? -soltó el sorprendido carnerito-

-Yo se lo di -todos giran hacia la nueva voz que recién se adentra a la cocina-

-¿Los lemurianos tienen apellido? -susurró el de Escorpio a Camus-

-¡Claro! -soltaron los tres lemurianos presentes, sonando un tanto ofendidos por la pregunta. ¡pues ni que fueran extraterrestres!-

-También pagamos impuestos ¿qué les pasa? -dijo el patriarca- Yo les di mi apellido a Mu y a Kiki

-¡Abuelito! -habló el pequeño con rostro ilusionado, haciéndo que el carnero mayor tosiera-

-No empieces Kiki. Mejor continúa con la lectura Mu

-Aguarde un momento su Ilustrísima -pidió Shura, con expresión algo nerviosa- ¿eso quiere decir que reveló la identidad de todos? -el peliverde asintió seriamente-

-¿Algún problema con ello Shura? -pero en ese momento, extrañamente igual que Milo y Máscara Mortal, el español sólo chasqueó los dientes; y se cruzó de brazos-

-No, que va. Tú síguele Mu

_Cuando la palabra héroe es mencionada, lo primero que se visualiza son las habilidades que lo vuelve un ser extraordinario: cuánta fuerza posee, qué tan rápido es, cuántos adversarios puede derrotar… Pero entonces, ¿Dónde situamos esa faceta que nos asemeja a ellos? ¿Dónde ponemos su humanidad? La virtud que compartimos. Por que así como todos los ciudadanos, los caballeros dorados no son la excepción. Tienen defectos, gustos, y temores. Algo que los convierte en individuos únicos e irrepetibles. Además, estos guerreros son de personalidades variadas, complejas; y aún así, todas fascinantes._

_Primeramente, la mayoría de los caballeros dorados ronda los 20 años; y dado a rigurosos entrenamientos, estos hombres llegan a alcanzar fuerza titánica, al igual que exorbitante velocidad a la hora de combatir (una que ni los ejércitos más respetados y capacitados desarrollarían). No obstante, sus condición como simples mortales no les excenta del agotamiento, resultar gravemente heridos, perecer en el cumplimiento del deber, o incluso padecer alguna enfermedad. Por ejemplo, en el caso del caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán Guará de Freitas..._

-Me gusta tu apellido  
>-Gracias, Saga<br>-Es que suena a platillo exótico -Mu carraspeó, llamándo de nueva cuenta la atención de los compañeros- Perdón. Prosigue Mu.

_Su salud se vio afectada cuando se le diagnosticó con triglicéridos altos a consecuencia de malos hábitos alimenticios. Sin embargo, gracias a estrictas dietas y una revolucionaria técnica de mantenimiento físico, o "maravillosas clases de samba," como el originario de Brasil prefiere llamarles, fue que logró erradicar toda posibilidad de desarrollar el padecimiento. Una demostración de que incluso en el ámbito de la salud, estos jóvenes eligen imponer buen ejemplo. "Pero mírame ahora, me siento estupendamente bien. Incluso mi popularidad con las chicas se ha elevado por los cielos," admite Guará de Freitas acompañado de una estruendosa carcajada._

_Curiosamente, la órden dorada cuenta con un par de gemelos protegiendo el templo de Géminis, Saga y Kanon Anastakis. Estos hermanos no sólo se preocupan por mantener su físico al nivel requerido, pues dentro de sus prioridades está el prepararse para este mundo siempre cambiante; "actuálmente estoy estudiando mi doctorado en psicología," comparte orgullosamente Saga Anastakis. Cabe mencionar que la relación de los guardíanes de Géminis..._

-¡Ya está! -los santos respingaron en su asiento por lo inesperado que había hablado Kanon- ¡Ya va empezar a tirar lodo!

-¿Me permites? -siseó el carnero, perdiendo la paciencia. El aludido alzó las manos a modo de rendición, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado-

_Es como cualquier otra relación fraternal, pues eventualmente tienden a discutir por cualquier nimiedad, sin importar lugar o testigos. Apesar de que los hermanos Anastakis tengan un historial de rencillas en el pasado, este aspecto no aminora el cariño entre ambos; independientemente de lo particular que sea su manera de expresar dicho afecto. "Lo que tratamos de decir es que nuestro cariño es algo diferente, ¡y especial! ¿Cómo no habría de querer a Saga, mira que guapo es?" dice con sinceridad el menor de los gemelos, Kanon, pellizcando las mejillas de su mayor. "Si no fueras mi hermano gemelo tomaría eso como un elogio," le responde Saga con aire un tanto resentido._

-Nunca me dice nada halagador -soltó Saga en una perfecta imitación de esposa sufrida-

-¡Ay, qué bonito mi hermanito! ¡haber agu, agu, agu!

-¡Deja! -con cara de pocos amigos le avienta un manotazo, justo antes de que le tiente el rostro- No soy un bebé Kanon

-¿Ves, ves? Y luego por que no te consiento. -repentinamente apresa su cuello con el brazo, despeinando los cabellos del mayor en el proceso- ¡Pero me vale, mi mamá siempre lo decía, para mi siempre serás un bebé!

-¡Me despeinaaaaaaas!

-¡Ustedes, par de críos! ¡déjen escuchar! -ese era el maestro de Libra, reprendiéndoles de nueva cuenta- ¡No me hagan sacar mi bastón!

_Arrivando al cuarto templo, encontrarán como protector al joven Florentino D´Imperio, mejor conocido como Máscara Mortal de Cáncer... _

-No quiero oír ni una sola palabra -advirtió el de Cáncer, enfurruñado en su asiento-

-¡Uh, Florentino D´Imperio! -soltó Milo con tono burlón- ¿eras niño rico?

-¡Cierra el pico!

-Eso fue un sí -confirmó Afrodita de lo más casual, mirándose en el reflejo del tostador-

_Más su intimidante y elegante porte, es sólo una de las muchas sorpresas que se encuentran al conocer a este caballero con más detenimiento, "¿sabes? me encanta tocar el violín; de hecho, soy muy bueno. Cuando era muy pequeño la mía nonna me enseñó a tocarlo." revela el Italiano como uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos. El caballero de Cáncer se define como una persona de carácter versátil y de intereses variados, "soy una caja de monerías," agrega con orgullo D´Imperio. Y vaya que el dato es cierto, pues al conocer a tan imponente guerrero, uno jamás imaginaría que sufre aracnofobia._

_Como ellos mismos afirman, su labor de resguardar la paz les obliga el comprometer su vida al 100 por ciento, anteponiendo la seguridad ajena ante todo. Por ende, uno descarta la posibilidad de encontrar recompensas en sus misiones, además de la que brinda el cumplir con sus responsabilidades para con la comunidad. Sin embargo, la antes mencionada deidad sabe recompensar a sus jóvenes protectores, "cada Enero nos reunimos para saber nuestros destinos vacacionales," comparte el caballero de Leo, Aioria Andreatos. Este caballero se distingue por su carácter regio, generoso, intrépido, y un tanto impulsivo..._

-Me dijo... impulsivo -apretó el entrecejo- ¡Y en el periódico!

-¿Impulsivo tú Aioria? Para nada. Es más, demándala por levantarte falsos. -inquirió el mayor de los castaños de lo más tranquilo, pero obviando su sarcasmo- Ya hermanito, no seas exagerado.

-¡No la sigas defendiendo Aioros!

-No sabía que Aioria fuera tan celoso con su hermano -le murmuró Mu a Shaka-

-¿Qué? ¿crees que no me di cuenta lo tarde que llegaste cuando te fuiste con ella? -en el acto, las miradas inquisitivas de los santos recaen en el arquerito. Cosa rara, pues de pronto, una tos enloquecida se apoderó del castaño.

-No me digas que… -comenzó Kanon, levantando las cejas con expresión pícara-

-¡Hiciste ronronear a la gatita! -completó el de Escorpio con ojos chispeantes-

-¡Hey! -lo señaló el de Sagitario con expresión severa- En primer lugar, ella es una dama… -argumentó bajo los atentos y expectantes ojos de sus compañeros (si, con todo y patriarca incluido).- Y en segundo lugar… -el resto se inclina un poco al frente para no perder mínimo detalle- No les voy a contar, chismosos. -se deja escuchar una unánime protesta- Sigue leyendo Mu.

_Un dato curioso, (dado a lo bien parecidos que son todos estos guerreros.) es que Aioria Andreatos es el único de los integrantes de la órden que mantiene una relación. Él y Marin Matsumoto, quien es guerrera del rango de plata, llevan dos años de noviazgo en los que aún no se contemplan planes de boda._

-¡Olvídate de lo impulsivo, tío! Si Marin llega a leer esto de la boda… -Aioria miró al Cabrito con terror en los ojos, y de no ser por que le era fiel a su diosa pagana, o más bien, que no sabía cómo hacerlo ¡seguro se hubiera persignado!-

-¡Ni lo digas Shura! -el supersticioso león corrió a la mesa para tocarla-

-Pero la mesa es de acero Aioria -Kiki aclaró, arrancando las carcajadas de los demás-

-¡No! ¡Madera, necesito algo de madera! ¿Dónde están los platos de madera, Mu? -desesperadamente revoloteaba los cajones en busca de algún objeto de ese material- ¡Yo estoy bien joven para amarrarme!

_El sexto templo, Virgo, tiene como custodio a un hombre que irradia misticismo. Shaka Mayahi, originario de la India; pero de engañoso aspecto anglosajón. El joven Mayahi es uno de los caballeros más disciplinados de la órden gracias a su afición por la meditación, y las filosofias que aporta la práctica del yoga. Las cuáles le ayudan a guiar su vida, "Una vez que estás en contacto con la naturaleza, puedes conectarte contigo misma... una vez conectada contigo misma, es que puedes poner tu mente en blanco, y así alejarte de la perplejidad…" dice Mayahi con ese temple que lo identifica. __Por otra parte, el caballero de Virgo demuestra poseer una mentalidad abierta, pues su apariencia agraciada le ganó un puesto como modelo en la edición del mes de Mayo de la revista "Play Girl." Apesar de esto, Mayahi afirma que dicha faceta fue su debut y despedida, pues prefiere enfocárse en su tarea en el Santuario._

-Cuanta elocuencia -el rubio sorbió de su té negro-

-Pues sí, como era tu fan... -soltó Dokho como quien no quiere la cosa-

_"Creo que la vida me ha brindado todo lo que necesito. Viajé por casi todo el mundo, conocí a bellísimas mujeres, me enamoré y se enamoraron de mí... y otras no tanto," cuenta Dokho Ling Chen con un aire de nostálgia. Este representante de la casa de Libra es uno de los mayores de la elite; por ende, sus muchos años de experiencia le han atribuido entre sus compañeros el apodo de "el antigüo maestro." Uno podría imaginarse que dado a su trayectoria por la vida, el acostumbrarse a los constantes cambios de la modernidad sería un pesar; no obstante, para Ling Chen eso no presenta dificultad alguna, ya que se declara amante de la tecnología. Pero si hay algo que sobresale en la personalidad de este hombre de procedencia China, es el entero compañerismo que profesa por sus camaradas, "He tenido el privilegio de luchar al lado de grandes guerreros, de quienes también aprendí muchísimo, y no sería quien soy de no haber sido por que se cruzaron en mi vida. De cualquier forma, estos chicos que ahora ocupan el lugar de mis ex compañeros… simplemente son irremplazables. ¡A veces quisiera patearlos…! Pero hacen la vida más agradable."_

_-_Que tierno... -le dijo el patriarca, esbozando una sonrisa burlona-

-No empieces Shion, sólo lo dije para quedar bien en el artículo

-¡Que malo maestro! -resongó Aldebarán con la boca atiborrada de comida- Juega con nuestros sentimientos...

-¡Sí! -se le unieron unos resentidos dorados-

-Ya, hombre. Parecen nenas. Sí los quiero, sí los quiero... ¡pero callados!

_Las enseñanzas del caballero de Libra no sólo se limitan al campo de batalla; pues por más bizarro que paresca, también se ha encargado de difundir sus técnicas en el amplio campo del romance. De esa manera ha transformando a uno que otro guerrero (independientemente de su rango.) en todo un Casanova. Y es que las damas deben de cuidarse del mejor alumno de Ling Chen: el Gallardo Milo Papaloukas..._

-¡JA! ¡PAPALOUKAS! -el escorpión sólo se limitó a rechinar los dientes, enfurruñado en su silla- ¡Al menos D´Imperio suena elegante!

_Representante de Escorpio. Caballero de innegable actitud jovial y desbordante energía. "Nunca hay que dejar morir al niño que llevamos dentro," comenta ferviente, pero con un aire de picardía en su mirada. De peculiares pasatiempos, como lo son el coleccionar diferentes licores, al igual que inventar coctéles; el Griego sabe cautivar la atención tanto de amigos como de enemigos. Sin embargo, su afable personalidad es únicamente equivalente a la maestría con la se desenvuelve como soldado de Athena._

-¿Vieron? A final de cuentas sí le caí bien a la Gatita

_Como fue mencionado antes, la vida de un caballero dorado puede tener aspectos similares a la de cualquier individuo común; por otra parte, dicho cargo impone dedicación, descomunal responsabilidad, sumisión, y sacrificio. Y para hablar de sacrificios, no hay nadie mejor que el valeroso caballero de Sagitario..._

_-_Valeroso... -suelta pícaramente el de Capricornio, al tiempo que le da un codazo al sonrojado arquero-

-¿Por qué a mi no me puso así? -reparó el Italiano- Digo, yo también le di un beso

-Si pero tu ya estás podrido, en cambio mi hermano todavía ERA inocente -el arquero rodó los ojos al cielo-

-¡Apropósito, no te felicité! Buena esa movida Cáncer -el aludido le sonrió con suficiencia- Yo también quise seguir tu ejemplo, lástima que soy Griego -tronó los dedos el menor de los gemelos-

-Sí claro, eso fue seguramente. -habló Saga con desbordante escepticismo- Por eso cuando YO TE DETUVE, estabas tratando de convencecerme de que saludar con tres besos era una antigüa costumbre Griega ¿no?

-Ah si... ¡que aguafiestas Saga!

_Quien demuestra un arrojo y compromiso en su encomienda por proteger a Athena y sus ideales a tal extremo, que su integridad física se ha puesto peligrosamente en juego. Por lo tanto, la cuestión que permanence en duda es, ¿qué lo motiva a luchar con tanto ahínco? "Fue por mi hermanito. Quedamos huérfanos siendo muy pequeños, creo que yo tenía unos 5 años. Sin más familia, sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Así que decidí que debía convertirme en un buen ejemplo a seguir para mi hermano, que lo protegería a toda costa, hasta que el muy necio pudiera valerse por sí mismo," cuenta con serenidad, pero a la vez lleno de convicción el custodio de Sagitario. Afortunadamente, Aioros Andreatos __ha logrado cumplir su cometido, no sólo siendo modelo de devoción y coraje para su hermano menor (el antes mencionado Aioria Andreatos.), si no también para el resto de sus compañeros de armas._

_Sorpresivamente, la severidad y rigor bajo el que viven estos hombres no logra desgastar su espíritu bromista. "Todo fue por que Afrodita [caballero de Piscis.] estuvo insistiéndonos a Kanon y a mí que necesitabamos urgentemente un facial. Dijo que teníamos los poros tan abiertos que se podían ver a un kilómetro de distancia, que el rostro lo teníamos tan brilloso que podíamos servir de reflectores en algún musical de Broadway, que nuestra piel estaba tan áspera que se podía prender antorchas... ¡Y sabrá Athena que otra gilipollez dijo! El punto es que terminamos haciéndonos el facial. Resulta que el condenado facial nos provocó alergia. Las burlas fueron insoportables. Kanon se ganó el apodo de cara de pizza, yo pasé a ser conocido como la toronja andante, por culpa de la irritación que me dio. Cierto, yo fui el autor intelectual del acto, pero Kanon fue la mano ejecutora. Después Él me dio el diario, [de Afrodita.] aclaro que no lo vendimos en el mercado negro. ¡Eso es puro cuento…! Se lo vendimos a un guiniosta de telenovelas," comparte con un dejo de travesura Shura Espinoza Montes de los Monteros Maldonado..._

-¡¿Cómo? -soltó a duras penas el Torito, pues de la impresión hasta se había atragantado con los hot cakes-

-Shura comomellamo, comomellamo, comomellamo... -decía Milo entre carcajadas- ¡Ni en las novelas ponen nombres tan largos!

-Ahora recuerdo que una vez me lo dijiste, y se me olvidó en cuanto terminaste -se unió el arquero con tono travieso-

-¡La próxima vez que vayamos de juerga y quieran saber si alguien está sobrio, háganlo repetir el nombre de Shura! -Kanon apretaba su abdomen para contener el dolor abdominal que le causaba tanta risa-

-Yo creo que primero terminaría de contar las cuentas de mi rosario, a decir tu nombre -soltó Virgo como no queriendo la cosa-

-Vale, es graciosisimo -el español se cruzó de brazos con cara de velador de panteón- ¿Ya podemos continuar? -Mu asintió aún con obvia sonrisa en el rostro-

_Además de su gran sentido del humor, el Español tiene talento en el arte culinario, y cabe destacar que el guardián de Capricornio siempre hace gala de sus impecables modales, pues la caballerosidad se le da como segunda naturaleza._

-¿Por qué no habló de mi exquisito tacto en la cocina? -inserte sonido de grillos aquí-

-Es que... -comenzó el de Tauro- ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te ofendas Shakita? -el blondo arqueó una ceja, esperando impaciente la respuesta-

-Tus guisos son incomibles -respondió Shura despreocupadamente, llevándose a la boca, (al igual que Saga.) un pedazo de comida de extraña procedencia-

-¿Ah sí? Pues el pastel de carne y queso, el cuál sustituí con atún y soya, que están comiendo Saga y tú de lo más campantes, lo preparé yo -ambos santos le observan sospechosamente-

-Diré a tu favor que las pasas le dieron sazón -admite el mayor de Géminis, llevándose un gran pedazo a la boca-

-Eh... yo no le puse pasas Saga -se puede ver a Shura y Saga escupiendo de vuelta al plato-

-¡Pobre de ustedes que me vomiten el piso! -reprendió el dueño de la casa, siguiendo con los ojos cómo se trastabillaban ambos santos por salir de la cocina a toda prisa- ¿En qué iba...? ¡Ya!

_Contrariamente a la efervescente personalidad de Shura, se encuentra el custodio del undécimo recinto, quien al ser la personificación de la austeridad, bien podría aplicársele el dicho "al buen entendedor, pocas palabras." Tal es el caballero de Acuario, Camus Garnier..._

-¡Por que tú lo vales! -dijeron Aioria y Milo a sincronía, agitándo sus cabelleras con una gracia digna de comercial, pero ni así robaban una sonrisa al de Acuario-

-¡Ese es L´Oréal! -corrigió rápidamente el exasperado Afrodita, como si el par hubiera dicho una injuria- Ineptos, estoy rodeado de ineptos.

_Probablemente el originario de Francia no converse mucho; sin embargo, ese detalle no aminora lo envolvente que resulta su personalidad. Antes de alcanzar el rango, Garnier pasó sus días de entrenamiento en la gélida Siberia; lo cuál le ganó el sobrenombre de "el maestro de los hielos." El guardían de Acuario no sólo domina magistralmente sus técnicas en contiendas; si no que curiosamente, sus habilidades manipulando el frío le han resultado increíblemente eficaces para perfeccionar su destreza en su pasatiempo, el patinaje sobre hielo. Asimismo, el Francés gusta por cultivar su intelecto mediante los libros, "La lectura me apasiona," Garnier revela con esa solemnidad tan característica._

_El último de los templos, Piscis, tiene como vigilante a un hombre de elegante porte y aspecto ambiguo. __Sin embargo, Niel Rzy..._

-¿Rzysisi?... Rzy... -de pronto Mu parecía disco rayado, rascó su nuca bajo la extraña mirada de sus compañeros- ¿Rzy...?

-Mmm... lo bueno es que él lee bonito -dijo el sarcástico Cáncer, dejándo a Mu extremadamente rojo-

-Es Rzysko Gidaszewski

-¡La tuya en bicicleta! -reparó presto el ofendido Escorpio-

-¿Qué?

-¡Con mi madrecita no te metas, Afrodita!

-Así me apellido -siseó con rostro inescrutable-

-Ah bueno, -Milo sonrió de lo más casual- pensé que nos estabas recordando a nuestras madres.

_Niel Rzysko Gidaszewski, (mejor conocido como Afrodita.) esto no representa problema alguno, pues su apariencia no interfiere con su tenacidad a la hora combatir. "¿Acaso uno tiene que ser un mamarracho para no ser señalado? Aunque poco me importa de ser así; si me van a tachar sólo por ser metrosexual, entonces culpable como cargo," confiesa el Sueco con naturalidad abrumadora. Pero los hermosos rasgos de este caballero no es lo único por lo cuál sorprenderse, ya que este caballero también ocupa su tiempo en el diseño, "muy pronto lanzaré al mercado mi línea de belleza: maquillaje, permufes, lencería, bolsos, zapatos, accesorios…" platica Rzysko. Dado al inigualable talento que el Sueco presenta, el proyecto "Afrodhite" promete ser un éxito en el mercado para el caballero._

_Finalmente, como en toda honorable órden, la cabecilla de esta milicia no puede faltar. _

-¿También lo entrevistó a usted Excelencia? -el peliverde asintió serenamente-

-Así es Shaka. Me llamó ayer para corroborar datos y preguntarme si gustaba agregar algo más. Dijo que le hubiera gustado regresar, pero que le dolían tanto las piernas por subir las escaleras, que no podía caminar...

-¿Y de qué te ries Shion? -cuestionó extrañado el de Libra, viendo como su amigo era presa de un ataque de risa-

-¡Ay es que a la pobre reportera casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que no era necesario subir las escaleras, por que hay pasadizos secretos!

_Shion Jalili, quien una vez fue el guardián de Aries y mentor de su actual vigilante, es quien se encarga de realizar dicha tarea. El patriarca de esta elite se caracteriza por su sabiduría, benevolencia, y experiencia; cualidades que le han permitido ejercer su puesto como lider de la órden. "No es un trabajo fácil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Aunque confío plenamente en los muchachos, pues ellos no dudarían un segundo en ofrecer su vida con tal de defender los ideales de Athena, al igual que proteger la vida de sus compañeros," revela el líder de este ejército. Como el mismo patriarca comenta, una vez que se conoce a los integrantes de esta órden se es capaz de comprender la profundidad del compromiso al que estos guerreros dedican su existencia, pero no sólo eso, si no que también se desvelan los lazos de camaradería que incluso vuelve entrañables a estos jóvenes. Mismos que por amor a la humanidad, deciden poner el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros._

_"Todos aman a un héroe, la gente se forma para verlos, animarlos, gritar sus nombres. Y años más tarde, ellos contarán sobre cómo aguantaron por horas bajo la lluvia, sólo para tener un vistazo de aquél que les enseñó a resistir un segundo más. Creo que hay un héroe en todos nosotros, que nos da fuerza, nos hace nobles; y finalmente, nos permite morir con orgullo. Aunque a veces hay que ser constante, y renunciar a lo que más queremos. Incluso a nuestros sueños."_

-Que bien le quedó ¿no?

El risueño Sagitario se animó a romper el silencio, pero aún así los sorprendidos santos se veían presos del asombro. ¡Y cómo no! Si con lo revoltosa que era Drew, lo último que uno se hubiera imaginado era que resultara siendo tan elocuente.

-Me gustó su redacción -se animó a decir escuetamente Camus, seguido por el apruebo de los demás-

-Mira nada más, muy loca muy loca... pero salió profesional -habló Aioria como no queriendo la cosa-

-Pues ami me gustó tanto que de ahora en adelante leeré el periódico

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Milo

-¿Qué no sabes que la intención es lo que cuenta, Camus?

-Bueno, muchachos. -todos giraron hacia lo voz del de Aries- Yo no quiero ser grosero, pero si ya les leí el artículo, y YA COMIERON... cómo que ya pueden retirarse ¿no?

-Por supuesto Mu, pero hay una detallito que debemos saber antes... -dijo con inusual travesura el de Piscis-

-Ah nooo... ya les dije que no les voy a contar ¡qué necios! ¡Patriarca diga algo! -pidió Aioros apunto de caer en la desesperación, sin creerse la actitud curiosa de la los santos-

-¿Y cómo voy a decir algo si no te dignas en contar qué pasó? -se puede ver la quijada del arquero estrellandose- Anda, anda muchacho... ya sabes que estámos en confianza

-Yo lo hago soltar la sopa chicos -cuchicheó el menor de Géminis. Aprovechando el momento de distracción en que el peliverde trataba de disuadir a Aioros, Kanon se aproximó con cautela al castaño en cuestión- Sabes Aioros, si tu crees que eso no nos concierne, te equivocas. Al menos a mí me interesa mucho

-¿Por que? -le miró de soslayo-

-Muy fácil mi querido e ingenuo arquero. Quizás no nos quieres contar lo mal que te fue con Drew, por miedo a ser el hazmereir. ¡Pero! no temas, pues si no te interesa salir más con la reportera... -besa sus dedos mismo Italiano degustando algo delicioso- yo gustoso saldría con ella. Afrodita, ¿te había dicho ya que eres un genio? mira que si antes ya tenía bonitas piernas, despúes de que la arreglaste quedó...

Kanon comienza a trazar con las manos algo parecido a una curveada silueta femenina, de pronto su sobreacutada imitación, la cuál más bien parecía un ataque epiléptico, fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando le dieron un periodicazo a modo de bofetón (seguida de un cegador flashazo).

-Tenías un mosquito en la cara -habló Aioros, extrañamente con una expresión de satisfacción-

-¡Casi me sacas la muela del juicio, zopenco! ¿Y de dónde vino ese flash?

-Es para priceless pictures -respondió Dokho casualmente- ¿Entonces qué Aioros, nos cuentas qué pasó, si o si?

-Anda Aioros, ya diles que hoy tienes otra cita con Drew -Aioros se pegó en la frente con la mano-

-No te vuelvo a contar nada Shura

-Ja, si no me lo contaste, pillo. Te escuché hablando por teléfono con ella. Estabas tan enajando luciendo como adolescente enamorado, que ni te diste cuenta.

-¡¿QUE? -Aioria estaba prácticamente en shock- No no no no no... -el arquero rodó los ojos al cielo y negó con la cabeza-

-Por eso no quería decirles. ¿Contentos? Ya me voy a mi casa. -les dijo despidiéndose a modo militar- Ah, gracias por el cafecito Mu.

-¿No ma van a ayudar a limpiar? -soltó el carnero, viendo con pesar como se retiraban todos los santos. Todos, excepto uno...

-¡NO, NO, Y NO! ¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto y no lo acepto! -que no era nadie más que el enfurruñado Aioria de Leo.

-Anda Aioria, acostumbrate a tener cuñada... y ayúdame a lavar los platos.

* * *

><p><strong>La última frase citada es fragmento de la pelicula Spider Man 2.<strong>

**A decir verdad este epílogo lo tenía pensado desde que comenzé a escribir los últimos capítulos de "Reportera del Zodiaco," más no me animaba a escribirlo. Pero gracias a sus comentarios tan lindos, fue que me decidí por sacarlos de la intriga sobre lo que escribió al final de cuentas esa loca reportera. Ahora, muchos también me preguntaron ¿Qué pasó con Aioros y Drew? ¿Hubo boda y fueron felices para siempre? Dejenme decirles... ¡Pues si! no no es cierto. Para aquellos que tienen curiosidad, dejenme decirles que en el fic "The boys of the Kido´s Mansion" de la grandiosa y muy querida amiga mia Silentforce666, se revelará qué ocurrió entre esta peculiar pareja despúes de un año de noviazgo. Sip, la reportera Drew se integra a ese graciocísimo fic. ¡Súper recomendado!**

****Espero que les haya gustado el artículo y me lo hagan saber ¡por supuesto! La verdad me esmeré muchísimo en redactar un artículo que fuera (aunque sea en pequeña escala.) parecido al que uno puede leer en una revista o un periódico. Debo admitir que la forma de redactarlo fue basado en lo que me enseñaron el pasado semestre en la escuela de periodismo; sin embargo, como estudio en Gringoland, pues la verdad no sé que tanto diferencia del estilo con que escriben los periodistas latinos. ¡En fin! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho :D****


End file.
